


Blue Christmas

by TheStrange_One



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, Wade Wilson knows he's in a fanfic, probably should have been day one, threats of harm to stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One
Summary: On the third day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,A blue snow, a fairy tale, and a cute Spideypool story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFox/gifts).



> Wade has a bone to pick with the author...
> 
> I know I didn't quite hit Day 3, but I'm working on Day 4 and hope to have it up before the time change.

Wade took the stuffed animal, a raggedy dog that had been clearly loved in its long life as a toy, and carefully tied it to the end table he’d dug up. He made sure that all four legs of the scruffy thing were tied on opposite sides before he grabbed his knife and—

Wade. What the _Hell_ are you doing?

He gestured to the sky. “ I have a bone to pick with you!” he shouted to the clear sky. Despite the fact that he was on a rooftop in the middle of the city, no one was paying attention. Of course they weren’t—the only one who would care wasn’t speaking to him.

Wade, why are you trying to sacrifice my stuffed animal? And how did you get into my room, anyway?

“Why did we fight?” demanded Wade.

You know why you fought.

He did.  He’d killed that guy after promising he wouldn’t kill— but that guy had been about to kill Spidey! Kill Peter! Of course Wade had killed him.

“That’s not the point!” Wade growled as the arm holding the knife dropped. “ _You_ made us fight!”

Wade, I am not going to argue this with you. It is too late at night. What do you want?

“Blue snow!”

Blue…snow?

“It’s traditional! It’s seasonal! And you owe me!”

Wade—Wade, you realize that this is temporary fight, right? That the two of you are going to make up?

“NO!” raged Wade as he brandished the knife over the stuffed animal. “I _don’t_ know that!”

Wade, if you’re self-aware enough to argue with me, you’re self-aware enough to read the tags.

“You can CHANGE the tags!”

That’s—that’s fair. Yes, yes I can. As the author I have the power to— _put that knife down!_

Wade glared up at the clear blue sky as his arm holding the knife dropped again. “Blue snow!” he ordered.

“Wade what are you doing?” asked Peter. Or, wait, Spiderman; Peter had gotten mad at him the last time he’d gotten that mixed up. 

“Arguing!” Wade growled.

Spiderman looked around at the  roof. There was a ring of burning candles around an end table with a stuffed toy tied to it like a sacrificial victim. Wade was holding a knife over said stuffed animal. “I see,” he said thoughtfully. “And what did the stuffed bear—”

Dog. It’s a stuffed  _dog_ .

“—do?”

“The toy’s not important,” Wade said as he casually dropped the knife. He dropped to one knee. “Spidey I—never realized what a _fantastic_ position this puts me in. Seriously, I’ve got some good stuff eye-level here.”

Spiderman sighed. “Wade,” he said grimly.

“No! Wait! That’s not what I mean to say! Do-over!” Wade scrambled up again and spread his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Spiderman looked at him. “Do you know what you’re sorry  _for_ ?” he asked.

“I’m sorry I killed when you told me not to.”

Spiderman nodded. “I’m sorry too,” he admitted. “I may have—overreacted.”

“May have?” snorted Wade.

“It’s not like you reacted better!” Spiderman rubbed his face through the mask. “Look, I—I don’t want to argue. I am sorry I reacted so poorly. I’ll never react _well_ to someone getting killed in front of me, but I shouldn't have called you all those names. Forgive me?”

“Forgive _me_?” Wade asked tentatively.

Spiderman took a step forward and into the open arms. “Forgive you,” he said gently rubbing his head against Wade’s chest.

Wade brought his arms down in a hug. “I forgive you too,” he said.

Spiderman chuckled. “Let’s go home,” he said taking one of Wade’s hands.

The last thing that Wade noticed, as they left the rooftop, was that the end table was empty and there were clouds moving in the distance.

Later that night Peter reached over Wade in bed for the bottle of water on his end table—and stopped. He squinted. “Wade, am I seeing things?” he asked looking out the window.

“Hmm.” Wade pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “I didn’t know I was _that_ good.”

Peter wanted to arch into the touch—but the view outside the window was concerning. “No, seriously,” Peter said as he got behind Wade and forced his boyfriend up enough to look at the view.

Normally the little window had a fantastic view of the brick wall across from it, but tonight that view was marred by snow drifting down at a steady pace. Wade squinted. “I—think it’s snow?” he said curiously.

“Wade, snow isn’t supposed to be electric blue!”

“Hmm, you say that—but Peter, I wasn’t sure you’d forgive me. And certainly not before Christmas!”

Peter froze. “Wade, did you—somehow make the snow  _blue_ ?” he asked. How? Was that even possible? It didn’t make any kind of scientific sense!

“Um-hmm.” Wade laid back down on the bed gently taking Peter with him before pressing another kiss to Peter’s body. “If you weren’t going to have Christmas with me, I wanted _everyone_ to have a blue Christmas.”

“How did you even _do_ that?”

Wade chuckled and cuddled over Peter’s body. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Suddenly his nose wrinkled. “No I didn’t,” he protested.

Peter gently thumped his boyfriend’s nose. “Tell your voice to shut up Wade,” he said softly as his eyes began to droop. “It’s time to sleep.”

“You heard him, author-lady.”


End file.
